An article of manufacture is specified and is comprised of at least one point source of light which emits a light beam; and at least one reflective means for diffusing the light. This invention will enable the use of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), lasers, and other light beam technologies in providing area lighting.